


Steve Rogers is a Breast Man

by kittykueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But He is a Gentleman, Eavesdropping, F/M, Foreplay, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykueen/pseuds/kittykueen
Summary: You want to spice things up in the bedroom but have no idea how to ease your sweet boyfriend into kinkier things. Luckily, your friends lead you in the right direction.Or my personal headcanon that Steve has a preference for boobs.





	Steve Rogers is a Breast Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut! Haven't written in a while but after Endgame I just really wanted a steamy fic of Steve. Also, not a lot of love for titties? I feel like boobs are a more fitting preference for Cap since people in the 40's probably didn't like butts as much.
> 
> Enjoy!

“That masseuse had magical hands, I swear,” Natasha remarked as you walked into the elevator of the Avengers facility. Wanda followed her in with your arm linked with hers, “you can say that again.” 

 

You fiddled a bit with the straps of your purse before Wanda called your attention. “Anything bothering you, y/n?” she quipped as you walked out of the elevator onto your floor. Nat matched your pace and parroted Wanda, “Yeah, most people don’t usually look sulky after a massage and brunch.” You sighed and cursed how transparent you were when you had something on your mind.

 

“Well you know how Steve’s birthday is in a week?” the two women looked at each other before nodding, probably assuming that something was wrong. “I thought that I might surprise him in the bedroom- you know, spice things up a little.” Wanda nodded knowingly while Nat shot you a confused look. “What’s wrong with that? I’ve walked past your apartment late at night way too many times for me to believe you guys don’t go at it like rabbits.” You blushed a little before replying “it’s not that the sex isn’t good, it’s just that I’m kinda tired of vanilla sex but I don’t know how to ease him into freakier stuff without you know, freaking _him_ out.” Nat’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape out of understanding. 

 

“Well do you know what kind of man he is?” Wanda asked. Your eyebrows furrowed, not quite understanding the question. “I don’t quite follow?” you trailed off. Natasha apparently did, as she nodded before asking, “I think she means if he’s a butt or a boobs kind of guy.” 

 

“Ohh..” you said in realisation, “well when we do have sex, he tends to give both roughly the same amount of attention so I don’t really know,” you continued, slightly embarrassed. “Look y/n, I know that Steve is an amazing guy and all but you gotta remember that he isn’t exactly aware of how much sex has changed in the last couple of decades.”

 

Your friends did have a point. You walked into the kitchen to grab yourself a drink before turning to them, “that never really crossed my mind but even if I do figure out whether he likes my ass or my tits more, how is that gonna help me spice things up?” 

 

“I don’t know, get him to give that part more attention,” Nat remarked. “Maybe wear something that accentuates it.” Wanda added. “Oh maybe have him eat some whipped cream off of it?” Your two friends began throwing out suggestions back and forth, each one getting raunchier than the last. You made a mental list of their suggestions and were just about to ask them how exactly you’d get that information from him without giving away your surprise when Sam and Bucky walked into the kitchen. 

 

Not wanting anyone other than your girlfriends to know about the surprise, you shot both of them a look of thanks before making your way to the common room. You sat on the large couch and began to contemplate. _How can I possibly know if he likes my boobs or my butt more?_

 

You were still lost in thought when you noticed that Sam and Bucky had also entered the common room, only this time Steve was there with them. You hid behind the couch as soon as you realised they hadn’t noticed your presence. 

 

“Man, I can’t believe you prefer breasts!” Sam remarked at Bucky, shaking his head with disbelief. “I just do, Sam. It’s not like it’s a big deal,” Bucky said nonchalantly as he took a seat on the couch. _Well what do you know?_ You thought as the conversation seemed like it was exactly what you needed. Sam was still pacing when Steve chimed in, “I prefer breasts too. They’re just so much fuller and satisfying, you know.” You knew that this was probably an extremely unlikely coincidence but you took it anyway, waiting for them finish their conversation before finally getting up as they walked off to their own rooms. You walked to your room feeling accomplished that you’d figured it out so easily and looking to decide what kind of outfit you’d wear to attract your boyfriend’s attention to your bosom. 

 

 

For the next few days, you busied yourself trying to come up with ways to bring Steve’s eyes to your chest. You asked for help in picking out a push up bra from Natasha. “It’s what I use when I need to crack particularly strong-willed guys,” she commented as she helped you pick an almost see-through black pair. Next was a visit to your own wardrobe, where you searched for the most revealing tops and dresses you owned. You even purchased a can of whipped cream to use at Wanda’s suggestion.

 

You decided to put your tools to the test a day before his birthday by wearing the lowest cut shirt you owned with your brand new push up bra. “I can do this,” you whispered to yourself, noting that porn probably wasn’t the best reference on seducing men. _It’s not as if I have any other reference,_ you mentally sighed.

 

Steve was sitting at the kitchen island eating breakfast way before anyone else was awake. You wished you could enjoy days like this with him more often, when you weren’t up to some devious plan. You walked over to the fridge to get water, kickstarting your plan into action. You opened the door of the refrigerator pretending you hadn’t noticed your lover as you got a bottle of cold water. You opened it, beginning to take a swig as you turned to ‘accidentally’ notice Steve. _Showtime_ , you thought to yourself before feigning shock as soon as your eyes met with his blue ones. The entire front of you shirt was drenched, and based on the look on your boyfriend’s face, the lacey number caught his attention for sure.

 

“Steve! You scared me!” you lied, pretending to look surprised. He dragged his eyes away from your chest— _Score!—_ then looked at you with an unfamiliar glint in his gaze and a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Your-your shirt, y/n,” he struggled to get out, clearly trying to be a gentleman. “What about it?” you asked with a teasing tone. Instantly his expression changed from one of surprise to one of desire, albeit a hint of blush remained on his face. You could tell his self control was hanging by a thread when he began to approach you, cornering you against the island. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that tone in your voice is meant to tease me, y/n,” he remarked whilst placing a hand on your waist. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you playfully jabbed a finger onto his chest, drawing circles on it. “Besides, I don’t think it’s wise to tease you considering your _solid_ sense of control.”

 

“I may be a gentleman missy, but you know I can lay off the restraints if you want me to.”

 

“Do your worst, big guy.”

 

You didn’t even realise how quickly you had gotten into your bedroom, distracted by Steve peppering kisses on your neck and mouth. Without hesitation he pinned you onto your bed, taking in your appearance. “I gotta be honest honey, I was okay with being as gentle as possible but if you provoke me like this I have no choice but not to hold back,” he said as he pulled your top off before removing his own. “I know, but I wanted to give you a little treat. Too bad we couldn’t wait until tomorrow.” 

 

Steve chuckled and was about to remove your bra before you grabbed his wrist, earning a confused look. “I kinda wanted to try something new today, honey. Do you mind?” Always the gentleman, he nodded prompting you to reach over to your bedside table where you kept the can of whipped cream. “I want you to eat this off of my tits,” you said blushing at your own forwardness. Steve looked flustered but eager to try something knew. _I wonder how she figured out my thing for her boobs?_ He thought to himself as he proceeded with unclasping your bra.

 

Your nipples stood at attention, hardening as they were exposed to your lover’s eyes. They grew even more sensitive as he spread some of the cold whipped cream on the pert buds, looking at you with a hungry gaze. You shuddered at the change in temperature and at the burning eye-contact with Steve as he proceeded to lick the cream off of your right breast. “Oh Steve, that feels amazing,” you moaned, wondering out loud why you had never done this before. You feel your mound grow wetter as you feel the vibrations on your breast when Steve chuckled at your comment. 

 

Your eyes almost roll to the back of your head when he finally suckled at your breast, licking and nibbling as if his life depended on it. You held his head closer to you tit, glancing down to see that he had closed his blue eyes- fully focusing his attention on pleasuring you. Just as you feel your right nipple grow even more sensitive, your lover switches to the left one. This time he moved one of his hands onto your crotch, rubbing you through the thin cloth. 

 

“My my y/n. I thought whipped cream was adventurous, but no underwear?” you could almost hear the smirk in his voice before he finished off the last of the white cream. “I’m full of surprises,” you managed to say before another wave of pleasure hit you. You never thought it would be possible, but Steve was more than capable of driving you to orgasm through stimulating your breasts alone. 

 

You couldn’t recall much from that night except for the fact that your nipples were totally swollen and that despite being a sweet guy, Steve could be a beast in bed. You made a mental note to thank Wanda and Nat for their help before going back to cuddle with your favourite blond.

 

 

* * *

 

“C’mon guys, the breast is literally the blandest part of the chicken. Meanwhile the thigh has all the flavour.” Bucky looked annoyed as Steve chuckled at Sam’s reactions. _Who knew he was so serious about chicken?_ Steve laughed to himself as he left the two.


End file.
